vegasfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:To do
To do #Reach 250 articles and update the entertainment wiki listing. #Check the admin task list for new wikis. #Create the first navbox e.g. Template:Season 1 episodes #Create navboxes for major characters, cast, and crew --Opark 77 (talk) 10:59, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Scheduled #Watch IMDb / Zap 2 It for episode titles being released, try to check weekly. Last done 21 October 2012. Next due 28 October 2012. #Place Template:Episode to do list on each episode talk page for the first season the week before they air. Last done 21 October 2012. Next due 18 October 2012. #Record episode talk pages here for further action once to do list placed. Last done 21 October 2012. Next due 18 October 2012. Season 1 #Make articles for the supporting cast announced pre-season - see Season 1. #List the supporting cast from the first season episode pages on the season article #Create articles for all of the first season supporting season cast #Get all episodes up to the basic standard #Get all episodes up to the after airing standard #Get all episodes up to the second pass standard #Get all episodes up to the cast pass standard #Get all episodes up to the characters standard #Get all episodes up to the crew standard #Get all episodes up to the season standard #Get all episodes up to the reception standard #Get all episodes up to the illustration standard #Get all episodes up to the recap standard #Get all episodes up to the transcript standard Season 1 episode tasks: #See Talk:Pilot for "Pilot" (airdate September 25, 2012). Done to "guest starring roles" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC) #See Talk:Money Plays for "Money Plays" (airdate October 2, 2012). Done to "starring roles" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) #See Talk:All That Glitters for "All That Glitters" (airdate October 9, 2012). Done to "starring roles" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 06:07, October 24, 2012 (UTC) #See Talk:Illegitimate for "Illegitimate" (airdate October 23, 2012). Done to "after airing" standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 22:59, October 25, 2012 (UTC) #See Talk:Solid Citizens for "Solid Citizens" (airdate October 30, 2012). Done to basic standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:31, November 16, 2012 (UTC) #See Talk:The Real Thing for "The Real Thing" (airdate November 13, 2012). Done to basic standard.--Opark 77 (talk) 23:33, November 16, 2012 (UTC) #See Talk:Bad Seeds for "Bad Seeds" (airdate November 20, 2012). #See Talk:Masquerade for "Masquerade" (airdate November 27, 2012). Done #Make sure the wiki is listed at wikia entertainment.--Opark 77 (talk) 10:59, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Customize the wiki theme--Opark 77 (talk) 11:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Set up infobox color templates to match the theme--Opark 77 (talk) 11:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Season infobox - Template:Season.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Create the first season article - Season 1.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #List the starring cast in Season 1--Opark 77 (talk) 11:25, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #List the major characters in Season 1--Opark 77 (talk) 11:25, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #List the Season 1 episodes--Opark 77 (talk) 11:29, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Template:Ep.--Opark 77 (talk) 14:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) #Create a table for the episode list.--Opark 77 (talk) 14:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Episode infobox - Template:Episode--Opark 77 (talk) 14:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) #Create the first episode article--Opark 77 (talk) 14:31, September 13, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Character infobox - Template:Character--Opark 77 (talk) 07:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) #Create the first character article - Ralph Lamb--Opark 77 (talk) 07:30, September 14, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Cast infobox - Template:Cast.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) #Create the first cast article - Dennis Quaid.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:51, September 15, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Crew infobox - Template:Crew.--Opark 77 (talk) 20:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) #Create the first crew article - Nicholas Pileggi.--Opark 77 (talk) 21:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) #Create articles for all the first season episodes.--Opark 77 (talk) 19:44, September 16, 2012 (UTC) #Create articles for all of the first season starring cast.--Opark 77 (talk) 01:35, September 17, 2012 (UTC) #Create articles for all of the first season major characters.--Opark 77 (talk) 12:20, September 18, 2012 (UTC) #Create articles for all of the first season producers.--Opark 77 (talk) 12:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC) #Create articles for all of the first season writers.--Opark 77 (talk) 15:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) #Create articles for all of the first season directors.--Opark 77 (talk) 00:47, September 22, 2012 (UTC) #Grab supporting cast names from IMDb.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) #Reach 50 articles.--Opark 77 (talk) 12:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) #Contact wikia to ask them for the vegas.wikia.com URL.--Opark 77 (talk) 03:41, September 26, 2012 (UTC) #List the wiki on the entertainment wiki main page.--Opark 77 (talk) 03:57, September 26, 2012 (UTC) #List the credits of the first episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 04:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) #Write a plot summary for the first episode.--Opark 77 (talk) 10:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) #Set up Template:Episode to do list.--Opark 77 (talk) 10:30, September 28, 2012 (UTC) #Make a wiki logo and set it as the wordmark (dimension 250x60).--Opark 77 (talk) 20:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC) #Make a background for the wiki.--Opark 77 (talk) 12:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) #Make a favicon for the wiki.--Opark 77 (talk) 13:16, September 30, 2012 (UTC) #Reach 100 articles.--Opark 77 (talk) 13:26, October 17, 2012 (UTC) #Follow-up contact with wikia re: vegas.wikia.com URL 26 November 2012. First contact 26 September 2012, last follow-up 27 October 2012.--Opark 77 (talk) 10:30, November 15, 2012 (UTC)